


Zootopia: Summer Partners

by VariableMammal



Series: Zootopia: Partners [24]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariableMammal/pseuds/VariableMammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer vacation for Larry Wilde-Hopps and his friends, and both the temperature and feelings are beginning to rise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zootopia: Summer Partners

-Eastern Mezzo Park-  
  
  
    Seventh grade had come to a close for Larry Wilde-Hopps the gray squirrel and his friends. Not even the school being out could keep them apart, however; they kept meeting at least once a week for their "trick meets". As many rodents and mustelids often had more energy than they could possibly burn through by remaining idle, Larry's best friend Chet "the Chilla" Chilla had come up with this hangout idea, where all kinds of smallish animals could get together and do tricks and stunts.  
  
    "Hey, let me give you a boost, Lares!" Chet said to Larry, kneeling down and offering his hands. "Do a front-flip!"  
  
    "Easy!" Larry said, taking the boost from Chet and doing a natural, smooth front flip in mid-air, accompanied by the swirl of his bushy squirrel tail. He landed on his feet, crouching to absorb the force of the landing, and put his hands on his hips.  
  
    "Nice, brody!" Chet stood back up and gave him a high five.   
  
    Off to the side, watching, were three mustelids that always hung out together. They were one of the most well-known cliques in their middle school from their complete dynamic. There was Kerry Weaselton, their leader, a brown weasel. She gave a somewhat judgemental smirk at the trick. Heather Mine, a white stoat with a frayed, black tipped tail, folded her arms; she wasn't impressed by really easy tricks, but she didn't say anything. Finally, Kara Pedshark, a honey-and-white colored ferret with hot pink glasses and braces. She was staring rather dreamily at Larry.  
  
    Kerry noticed this and sighed. "Oh for the love of... Kara, you're driving me _crazy_!" Kara started a bit out of her daze, running a paw over her head fur and looking away with a frown.  
  
    Heather smirked. "You should just make out with him already and get it over with."  
  
    "What!?" Kara shook her head. "No, I couldn't."  
  
    "C'mon, it would be easy," Heather shrugged. "I could go over there and smooch him right now. You know Larry is a marshmallow; he wouldn't resist."  
  
    Kara put a hand on her shoulder firmly. "No, don't!" Heather grinned and sloughed her paw off of her.  
  
    "Just playin'."  
  
    "You should go get with him anyway," Kerry flicked her hands dismissively. "Like Heather said, he's an easy mark. It'll be good practice until you can find a real ferret boyfriend."  
  
    "What do you mean a  _real_ boyfriend?" Kara said, her mouth hanging slightly open in distaste. "What's wrong with Larry? He's nice and sweet..."  
  
    "Yeah, and a prey," Heather smirked. "Most prey are soft, one way or the other."  
  
    "And Larry isn't just any prey," Kerry nodded. "He's like, the softest little squirrel I've ever seen! I don't even know if he's  _into_ girls, to be honest! Much less preds."  
  
    "What's wrong with him being nice, or soft!?" Kara was starting to get quite indignant. "What's wrong with him being a _prey_!?"  
  
    "Oh, nothin'," Kerry glanced at her own claws on one hand smugly. "Where're you gonna go out on a date with him, though? You're a ferret. You can't eat anything but meat. You don't even have a choice. And Larry, he's a forager. All he can eat are nuts, berries, and greens. Gonna be hard to find a restaurant with that kinda selection. You know Zootopia doesn't exactly have the whole pred-prey thing together yet."  
  
    Kara clenched her teeth. Her shoulders scrunched and she stomped a foot. "You girls are unbelievable." She stormed off to go be by herself.  
  
    "Are you  _trying_ to drive her away into the arms of that squirrel?" Heather rolled her eyes at Kerry, rotating one of her shoulders.  
  
    "Now just hold on a second, Heather, you know how our dynamic works," Kerry flashed a confident grin. "You're the brawn, she's the brains, and I'm the management. I gotta push her JUST hard enough to make her think twice about Larry, so she knows the safest place for her is here. I know  _you_ love the status quo. Where'd we be without Kara? Our trio would be down to two."  
  
    "So all that stuff you said about Larry..." Heather tilted her head, "was that just to throw Kara off?"  
  
    "Oh, Larry's a doll," Kerry giggled, flicking her wrist. " _I'd_ date him. Pred, prey, who cares, really? That's just for stuffy old grown-ups to fuss over."  
  
    "Mm," Heather folded her arms, her mouth twisting a bit. She did like the status quo of their little clique, but one thing she didn't like was duplicity.  
  


* * *

 

  
-The Chilla's Nibblin' Homes Apartment-  
  
  
    "All right, Lares, feast your eyes on _this_!" Chet proudly opened the door to his room of his apartment. He then grandiosely displayed his new, modestly-sized, but handsome bookshelf, which was already loaded with books. It had been a couple of weeks since the three mustelids, the "musteladies" as Chet called them, had discussed matters.  
  
    "Oh, cool!" Larry smiled. He knew Chet liked books. Most of the books were hard-cover, which Chet also favored. "Was that your dad's birthday gift to you?"  
  
    "Awh yeah," Chet smirked in delight, grinning and running his paws over the back of his neatly organized books. "The Chilla's gonna read  _all_ of you babies... maybe even twice!"  
  
    Larry couldn't help but laugh at his silly friend. "So you got that over a phone, huh? You kept complaining about that."  
      
    "Oh no, I got a phone, brody," Chet ran over to show him. "My dad said that since he doesn't have to pay alimony anymore, a phone seemed like a good investment for me." Chet looked rather proud. "Oh hey, you didn't come to our last trick meet!"  
  
    "Yeah, I was at my gramma's house," Larry nodded. "My parents had to work extra late that day."  
  
    "Right, well I got a bit of video I bet you'll like," Chet said accusingly, wiggling his eyebrows. He showed Larry his phone. "Kara did her ferret 'war dance' last time."  
  
    Larry felt like his ears were going hot as he watched. Kara rarely did her war dance anymore. She bounced this way and that playfully, seeming to go all over the place. She looked happy and free during it, but as always after she was finished she rubbed the fur on her brow with one paw in a bit of embarassment. She headed over to Chet and asked him to stop recording.  
  
    "Okay, dude, brody," Chet grinned at the captivated squirrel, "we have  _got_ to talk about this."  
  
    "A-about what?" Larry pretended to not be looking at the phone.  
  
    "About Kara, dude," Chet laughed. "You dig her. Like... crazy far down. Earth's mantle level."  
  
    Larry gave a big, nervous sigh. "She is... uh... really cute."  
  
    "Finally!" Chet laughed loudly. "It's taken you two whole school years to admit it! Just ask her out or something!"  
  
    "But, Chet," Larry wrung his hands nervously. "She's... a predator."  
  
    Chet's jaw dropped in astonishment. "Dude, I never thought I'd hear  _you_ say that. Your mom is a bunny, and your dad is a fox!"  
  
    "Well, I mean, I don't care about that kinda stuff," Larry nodded. "But don't you think  _she_ would? Pred-prey stuff is kinda just like... it doesn't really happen."  
  
    "Dude, she's too smart for that!" Chet shook his head. "Brody, I think you'd be more eager to get with her if you believed me when I said how much she steals little peeks of you, my squirrel. She's been trying to get more careful lately, but it'll still slip." Chet laughed in amusement. "She IS a predator, but I think she wants  _you_ as her prey."  
  
    "Woah, jeez Chet!" Larry started at this accusation. He paused. "Uh, are you attracted to Kara? Or Heather or Kerry?"  
  
    "Honestly Lares, I can't say I am," Chet gave a smirk. "They're too slinky for me. I wanna get my hands on some of that  _female_ chinchilla fur, if you know what I'm sayin'. You know how soft we are."  
  
    Larry paused. "...You really think Kara could go for a wussy little squirrel like me?"  
  
    Chet frowned. "Dude you are  _not_ a wuss. You can do some of the coolest tricks out of all of us. You're super nice, and so is she! You're a great fit!"  
  
    Larry didn't look completely convinced, but he nodded.   
  


* * *

 

  
-Eastern Mezzo Park-  
  
  
    Larry was at the trick meet the next time they all met up, but he felt distracted. He made an excuse and broke away from them, heading off and getting onto the branch of a tree that was pretty close to the ground. He gave a big sigh. Lately when he went anywhere where Kara also was, he felt a big knot in his stomach.  
  
    "Hi, Larry," Kara said shyly. Larry's body twitched, nearly falling off the branch.  
  
    "Kara!? You followed me?" Larry seemed quite surprised.  
  
    "Um, I wanted to show you something, if that's okay," Kara grinned. Larry nodded once. Kara took a couple of bar magnets out of her pocket. "Magnets, right?" She giggled nervously. She tried to push the positive poles on them together, demonstrating how they repelled. "Um, see how the two like poles repel each other?" Larry took a moment, but he thought he caught on.  
  
    "Uh, yeah," Larry suddenly looked crestfallen. "Y-you're saying people that are a lot alike can't really go together." Kara gasped in panic. Larry slunk off the branch and down to the ground.  
  
    "W-wait, no!" Kara said worriedly, landing next to him and straightening up. "S-stupid analogy. T-this part was next!" She held up the positive end. "Prey?" And the negative one. "Predator?" She clinked them together, and they fit neatly. "See? Opposites... um... attract...?"  
  
    "Why's the predator got to be the negative end?" Larry wondered.  
  
    Kara stamped her foot and looked at the sky. "Oh, criminy, I knew this was a dumb metaphor..."  
  
    "No, I got it," Larry smiled very slightly. "You're... attracted to me?"  
  
    Kara shyly winced and Larry perceived the barest nod. She looked away before Larry could meet her gaze again.  
  
    "Wanna like... hang out sometime then?" Larry asked happily.  
  
    Kara drew in a sharp breath and looked at him, nodding very rapidly. "Okay um, here's my number." Kara got out her phone and shared her info with Larry. "Text me, okay?" As she was three inches taller than Larry, she curled her head down very slightly and gave him a small peck on the cheek, then zoomed off before Larry could react.  
  
    Though, to be fair, it was several seconds before Larry did react. His ears felt like they were on fire.   
  


* * *

 

  
-The Wilde-Hopps' Aardvark Rise Apartment-  
  
  
    Larry looked quite dazed as he got home that evening. His parents, Judy and Nick, greeted him. Judy was washing the dishes, and Nick was fixing them some dinner.  
  
    "Hey kiddo," Nick grinned, then read his expression. "Um, uh _huh_. So, you look about as shocked as the time you actually won against Judy in New Super Bash Bunnies."  
  
    "That was one time!" Judy protested, drying her hands. "And I'm still getting used to the new engine!" She turned her attention to Larry. "So, what's up?"  
  
    "Um," Larry had a huge grin. "I think Kara wants to go out with me."  
  
    Judy blinked. "Kara...? Dr. Pedshark's daughter? Oh, I see!"  
  
    "Is that, uh, is that okay?" Larry's face scrunched a bit in caution.   
  
    "Sure!" Judy said immediately, but then turned to Nick and spoke out of the side of her mouth quietly. "Is Larry having a girlfriend at this age okay?"   
  
    "I'm standing right here," Larry said wryly.  
  
    "I'm okay with it, bunny babe," Nick grinned slyly. "As long as he's got a chaperone."  
  
    "Yes!" Larry exulted, jumping up and thrusting his fist into the air.  
  
    "So what do you think is a good first date then?" Judy tapped her finger to her cheek. "There's not too many eateries that can serve both predators and prey of their size..."  
  
    "So one of you will come with me, right?" Larry smiled.  
  
    "Ooh, I don't know if it will be one of us, Larry," Nick smirked. "You really want the 'parental lameness factor' hanging over your head?"  
  
    "I love you guys, though!" Larry protested. "You're not lame at all!"  
  
    "She might not think so," Nick chuckled. "Just want you to have the best shot here, sport."  
  
    "What, then?" Judy wondered. "Oh, I think I know! You remember Vivian Reddish, right? Sells frozen fruit drinks at Mezzo Park?"  
  
    Larry nodded. "Yeah, we visit her a few times a year."  
  
    " _If_ she is all right with it, you may hang out with Kara near her stand, as long as you stay in sight of her, and it's the weekend," Judy stipulated with a smirk and her eyes half-lid. Judy texted into her phone and waited for a response. It came in about ten minutes. "Haha, looks like she's down."  
  
    "That's fine! That's great!" Larry agreed, texting into his own phone. "Ooh, looks like she's okay with it, too! Hehe... she gave me a little heart icon...!"  
  
    "Oof, sounds like he's got it bad," Nick laughed.  
  
    Concern suddenly hit Judy and she walked over to Larry. "Now Larry, you don't ONLY like her because she's a predator, do you?"  
  
    "Judy, what!?" Nick protested. "What would make you say that?"  
  
    "I just don't want him to... I don't know, think he has to emulate us?" Judy tilted her head. "I'm sure there are a lot of nice squirrel girls around. Didn't you say you thought a squirrel girl in your math class named Scarlet was cute?"  
  
    "Y-yeah, she's cute and all, but a little, off?" Larry admitted. "But Kara is super smart, and cute, and sweet, and like... slinky... and her glasses are nice, and her eyes... and-!"  
  
    "Okay okay, I got it!" Judy laughed.    
  


* * *

 

  
-Central Mezzo Park-  
  
  
    "Hello, Larry..." Vivian Reddish, a red fox, said accusingly with a huge grin as he saw Larry and Kara climb up to her counter. "And is this Kara...?"  
  
    "Y-yes ma'am," Kara nodded her head.   
  
    "As long as you stay within eye and ear shot, drinks are on me today," Vivian smirked. "What would you like, Larry?"  
  
    "The wild-berry slush!" Larry said, pointing.  
  
    "And you, little ferret? Oh, right, a ferret," Vivian gave her a serious look. "Most of this stuff is off-limits to you."  
  
    "Huh!?" Larry looked indignant.  
  
    "No, it's okay," Kara giggled. "Ferrets can't have a lot of sugary stuff." Larry looked like this might not have been the best idea after all. "Ooh, sugar-free cherry limeade sounds good."  
  
    "Here you go!" Vivian passed them both their drinks.  
  
    Larry and Kara sat next to each other on a small bench somewhat close to Vivian's stand. The vixen watched them shamelessly with her fist propping her chin up; she thought the shy couple looked adorable. Larry kicked his feet; neither of the two seemed to know what to say.  
  
    "So um," Kara swallowed some of her drink, and took her glasses off with her other hand. "Did you know magenta isn't a real color?"  
  
    "What...?" Larry seemed confused, his eyes drawn to the glasses.  
  
    "Yeah!" Kara giggled. "The spectrum of light is linear, but we perceive it as a curve... so the 'space' between red and purple... we invent it as magenta!"  
  
    Larry was mystified as he stared. "D-does that mean your glasses aren't a real color? Woah..." Larry looked them over. Kara turned her head away, embarrassed, and put her glasses back on. She winced; she tended to spout off random trivia when she was really nervous. She started to feel warmer; it was a hot day and she had a cool drink. She sipped more of it.  
  
    "It is pretty hot today, huh?" Larry sipped some of his own. "Good thing we got these cool drinks, huh?"  
  
    "Uh huh," Kara nodded. She kept sipping, but she wasn't feeling refreshed for some reason. She glanced at Larry, and the glance turned into a stare.  
  
    After a few seconds, Larry noticed. "Uh, Kara?"  
  
    "You know, um, Larry..." Kara began, smiling, "you're uh...  _really_ cute."  
  
    Larry's straw was in his mouth, and his gasp caused a lot of his slush to shoot into his mouth all at once. He swallowed hard. His voice was tiny. "Uh... y-you think so?"  
  
    "Uh huh..." Kara started to scoot closer. "Like... really really cute... you're so fluffy..." Kara started to giggle. Larry's breaths started to come quick, and it seemed like Kara's were as well.  
  
    "Uh!" Larry started, then felt a familiar tightness in his chest. "Ugh, I drank that way too fast. I'm g-gonna get a brain freeze." He winced and clutched at the left side of his head. "Agh! Here it comes..."  
  
    "Ohh... poor Larry," Kara pouted a bit and tried to rub at his temple. "I'm sorry..."  
      
    "Kara... uh, what's going on all of a sudden?" Larry's heart was beating quite fast.  
  
    Kara just giggled again. "Fuzzy lil' squirrel..." Larry shot an alarmed look to Vivian, who was just giggling into her paw. Larry felt something close to an excited fear.  
  
    "I'd like to touch your tail..." Kara cooed, reaching for it. Larry whipped it away and scooted back.  
  
    "Um! I think this is going a bit fast!" Larry set his drink down and saw Kara prowling on all fours across the bench at him.  
  
    "But it's just so fluffy and curly..." Kara gave a huff of discomfort, "I... I want it..." Larry gave one more panicked look to Vivian, who was picking up her phone.  
  
    "Vivian!?" Larry shouted. "What's going on!?"  
  
    Vivian tried not to laugh. "Um, I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you. Just... good luck! Don't worry, I'm calling your parents."  
  
    "What did I do!?" Larry wailed, as Kara pounced for him. Larry started running towards Vivian's stand.  
  
    "Oh, nothing at all, Larry," Vivian couldn't help but giggle. "See if you can hold her off for a few minutes, okay?"  
  
    Larry yelped as Kara tackled for him again and barely missed. The gray squirrel scrambled quickly up to a high branch near Vivian's stand.  
  
    "Mmm... no fair, Larry!" Kara had a wide grin. "You know I can't climb that high... hehe, playing hard to get... teasing me... hehe..." Kara tried to climb up the tree as well, but she couldn't get a good enough grip to climb it quickly. "Bring that fluffy tail back down here, cutie!"  
  
    "K-Kara," Larry said frantically. "I do like you, but you're... acting kinda weird!"  
  
    "If you come down here," Kara said furtively, "I'll show you how much I like _you_...!"  
  
    Before too much longer, Nick and Judy arrived at the scene. Larry shot them a panicked glance.  
  
    "Mom, dad! Help!" Larry wailed at his parents as they rushed for him.  
  
    Nick and Judy stifled giggles as they saw the desperate ferret trying to get at him. She'd almost made it out of sheer willpower, and Larry was starting to back up on his branch. Judy accepted a boost from Nick and peeled Kara off the tree carefully.  
  
    "All right, time for you to go home, missy," Judy said, her voice amused. Kara wriggled in her hands.  
  
    "Mm, no fair!" Kara giggled. "Mrrrgh, lemme go... I want Larry!"  
  
    "I'll... I'll be right back, Nick," Judy laughed. "Gonna take her back to her place."  
  
    Nick clapped twice, offering his hands, and Larry jumped down into them. Nick then set him down.  
  
    "Let's talk a walk, son," Nick smirked. Larry nodded in trepidation. He looked off and saw Judy still trying to contain the wiggly ferret, who made grabbing hands at the air in Larry's direction. His expression was perplexed.  
  


* * *

 

  
-Mezzo Park-  
  
  
    "W-what was  _that_ all about, dad?" Larry had recovered his drink and was sipping it to try to cool down.  
  
    "Well," Nick said, smiling wryly. "I was really hoping to have your mother explain this to you, but I guess she needed to be the one to drive Kara home."  
  
    "Did I do something bad?" Larry worried, his eyes narrowing.  
  
    "Oh no, nothing bad," Nick shook his head, putting his hands into his pockets. "But I'm glad I remembered to give you two a chaperone."  
  
    "So can you just say it, or...?" Larry was starting to feel a bit frustrated.  
  
    Nick took a large breath and let it out slowly. "Larry, you just witnessed Kara going into heat."  
  
    "Heat...? What's that?" Larry cocked an eyebrow. "I mean, it is hot outside."  
  
    "No no, Larry," Nick smiled patiently. "Heat is something a lot of young female mammals have to deal with when they mature. It's when..." Nick took another deep breath, "well, it's when their bodies are telling them its time to... mate."  
  
    "M-mate!?" Larry's eyes flew open in panic.  
  
    "That's right," Nick nodded, keeping his expression even. "And in our civilized society, their bodies usually tell them that QUITE a bit too early."  
  
    "M...muh..." Larry was still floored.  
  
    "Fortunately, medicine has been on this for quite awhile," Nick explained. "Starting many, many generations ago, there were herbal treatments that could dull heat. Nowadays, we have a convenient pill that females can take to remove the symptoms altogether."  
  
    "She..." Larry kept going, "Kara wanted to  _mate_ with me?"  
  
    Nick gave a nervous laugh. "I... well, Vivian was there, so I'm sure nothing would have happened."  
  
    "S-she's not going to be like this a lot, is she?" Larry winced. "It was kinda scary..."  
  
    "Oh, no, Larry," Nick shook his head. "The Chill Pill, as they call it, is extremely effective. All she has to do is remember to take it on time and she won't actually be like that ever again. ...Well, I shouldn't say _never_. If the mood is right, and she's  _really_ attracted to someone special, she still might act like that. But that's for way later." Nick winked.  
  
    "O-oh..." Larry wondered if his ears were releasing smoke. Nick got in front of Larry and knelt down by him.  
  
    "One thing though, Lare-bear," Nick said. "If you like this ferret at all, do  _not_ tease her about what happened today. Don't even  _mention_ it."  
  
    "Oh, is sh-she going to remember all this?" Larry looked worried.  
  
    "Yep," Nick said with a small smirk. "Unfortunately, she will."  
  


* * *

 

  
-Midwestern Savanna Central Indoor Pool, Small Size-  
  
  
    Heather swam up to the edge of the pool as she saw Kara and Kerry approaching, both wearing one-piece swimsuits. She lifted herself easily out of the water. Kara placed her fingers to her temples and groaned.  
  
    "Heather, I want you to kill me," Kara said blankly. Kerry blinked.  
  
    "Sure, but why?" Heather shook herself off a bit, grinning.  
  
    "Because I'm never going to be able to look Larry in the face ever again," Kara returned with a dull voice. Heather and Kerry exchanged a look.  
  
    "Wow, did you manage to do something that screwed up your very first date _that bad_?" Kerry put her hands on her hips. "That's kind of impressive!"  
  
    Kara whimpered and looked away. She took her glasses off and put them on a folded up towel.  
  
    "H-hey, what happened?" Heather pursued. Kara just shook her head, looking upset.  
  
    Suddenly, Kerry gasped. "No... no way...! Did you... you didn't get your heat around him, did you!?" Kerry began to laugh and brace herself on Heather. "Oh no! That is _too funny_!" Heather didn't laugh, and pushed Kerry off of her. "What? It's a little funny." Kara's breaths were a bit shuddering, but she was under control.  
  
    "It's not funny, Kerry," Heather folded her arms. "You know when I got my heat? At school. I didn't have a crush, so I just wanted to jump on literally everyone. Then, someone gave me an excuse."  
  
    "Is that when you beat Chet up?" Kerry's eyes widened. "Because of your heat?"  
  
    "Yup, I managed to take the feelings and just go crazy," Heather's mouth was in a diagonal sort of shape. "Not too proud of it, but I was happy for the excuse to be sent home so I could get on the Chill Pill. Ten days off from school wasn't bad, either."  
  
    "So, you've been through it," Kara seemed to find understanding in Heather's eyes. Heather nodded.  
  
    "Eh, I don't think you should worry about it, Kara," Kerry's eyes narrowed and she smirked, "Larry's parents probably told him all about why you were acting so funny."  
  
    "Oh criminies!" Kara gave a shaky gasp and her paws came up to her head. "That's... that's even worse! What if... what if they DID tell him?" Kara anxiously began to chew on her claws.  
  
    "Hey, don't freak out," Heather shook her head. "We all know Larry, all right? He's a sweetheart. He'll understand. Bet he still likes you, even." Kerry shot her a warning look, but Heather pushed her chin up to challenge it. "Hey, you don't know what this stuff is like, Kerry."  
  
    "What? Sure I do!" Kerry gestured to her chest. "I've gotten my heat! I'm just glad our little girl has joined us fully-grown ladies!"  
  
    "It was the weekend when you got it," Heather sneered. "You got the Chill Pill within five minutes. You didn't have to deal with how it made you act around others." Kerry didn't have a response for that.  
  
    "Um, thanks, Heather," Kara said quietly. "I feel a little better..."  
  
    "Yeah, don't worry," Heather said. "Heat just makes you act like a weird, primal, horn-ball version of yourself."  
  
    "T-then I'm glad we're civilized, for both of our sake," Kara winced.  
  
    "Right?" Heather smirked, and they laughed. Kerry had a wry smirk and she tapped her foot.  
  


* * *

 

  
-Eastern Mezzo Park-  
  
  
    Kara saw Larry show up with Chet at the next trick meet, and felt extremely apprehensive. She hid herself behind a large tree, sitting against it and looking away.  
  
    "Whoa, was that Kara?" Chet blinked. "What did you do, dude? Did you do something to her on your date?"   
  
    "What? No," Larry shook his head firmly.  
  
    "Then, uh, did  _she_ do something?" Chet tilted his head.  
  
    "Nope," Larry said evenly. Chet looked skeptically over Larry's face, getting really close to it with his hands on his hips and even sniffing once.  
  
    "Dude, nice!" Chet grinned. "Way to work that poker face."  
  
    "I've been trying," Larry chuckled. "Anyway, she went behind that tree, right?" Larry mentally connected some of the trees near it in his head. "I'm going to go say hi. Don't wait up."  
  
    "Go for it, brody," Chet nodded. Larry scampered up a tree, then headed out to a branch and made his way over to the tree where Kara was. She was sitting down at the base, looking a bit despondent. Larry winced. He slid down the tree and Kara gasped and started as he landed right next to her.  
  
    "Hiya!" Larry said cheerfully.  
  
    "Nh..." Kara got up and started to try to leave, but Larry firmly grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
    "W-wait!" Larry said. "I uh, I'd like something from you."  
  
    Kara's ears blazed as she ran though about two dozen different options in her head. "W-what's that...?"  
  
    "A picture!" Larry pulled his phone out and chuckled. "I don't have a picture of you yet."  
  
    "Oh, I..." Kara looked at her own phone. "I don't really like taking selfies."  
  
    "I'll just take one of you now, then," Larry smiled. He backed up and got ready.  
  
    "Um..." Kara felt her pulse quicken quite a bit. She hoped it would calm back down. "Would you like me to take my glasses off?" She reached for them.  
  
    "No! Leave em on!" Larry said. "Will the camera pick up the color even if it isn't 'real'?"  
  
    "Y-yeah," Kara giggled, her mouth wobbling into a grin.  
  
    "Can I see your teeth?" Larry asked.  
  
    "Do you really want to see my braces?" Kara whined.  
  
    "Uh huh!" Larry waited patiently for a pretty, but shy smile to finally emerge from Kara, and he took the picture. Kara headed over.   
  
    "Um, did it come out okay?" She asked.  
  
    "Well yeah, it was of you, wasn't it?" Larry said slyly. Kara wondered if her pulse would  _ever_ slow back down. "Hey, you want a picture of me, too?"  
  
    "Umm...!" Kara bit her lip. "I don't think that will be necessary."  
  
    "Oh..." Larry looked disappointed.  
  
    "Oh no, no!" Kara panicked, and without thinking opened a folder on her phone. "See? I already have one or two... ...dozen."  
  
    "Oh, what?" Larry chuckled. They were all rather nice shots of him doing tricks and relaxing. She seemed to have an eye for the candid shot.  
  
    "I kinda like taking pictures when you aren't looking," Kara admitted. "The shots come out so natural that way..."   
  
    "That's fine!" Larry nodded. "Hey, I'm gonna head back to everyone else and do the Squall Jump. You wanna come back too?"  
  
    "Um, sure!" Kara said. "Just give me a moment, okay?" Larry nodded and ran off. As soon as she was out of sight, Kara's long, ferret body drooped down slowly and she ended up on the ground, resting on her chin. Her eyes were half-lid, and she let out an enormous sigh. "Criminies, Larry.  _Please_ stop being so adorable... and amazing..."


End file.
